


Some Nights

by AoKise DaiKi (DigimonDestined)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aomine Daiki Being an Asshole, Drama & Romance, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Light Angst, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigimonDestined/pseuds/AoKise%20DaiKi
Summary: "Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck,Some nights, I call it a draw."--Most nights, Kise wonders what they have to gain. Wonders what he'll continue to stand for.





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Short story, yay. (Confusion is somewhat intentional xD, will be cleared up next chapter)  
> Do tell me if you enjoyed!

Kise never locks the door.

So Aomine knows he's home when the door holds no resistance against him. He enters, drops his stuff right onto the door mat, and slinks through the dorm steathily, searching for Kise. He finally finds said person in the 'study room', shoulders hunched, nose nearly touching the table as he intensely scribbles notes and mutters to himself. The windows' blinds are open so he has the afternoon light to work by.

Throwing an arm around his neck, Aomine huskily breathes, "Hey, _roomie._ "

Kise nearly jumps out of his skin, and by flailing, knocks his books askew and elbows Aomine in the nose successfully, who rocks back, feeling the area gingerly. "Wow, that hurt." complains Aomine. But then he whistles. "Damn, I just got my nose broken by Kise _Ryouta."_

Kise tenses when he hears his exaggerated name roll of Aomine's tongue. He covers up by nonchalantly bending over and picking his stuff back up. "Get out, dickface."

Aomine shows his teeth wolfishly. "Baby, I'd love to have your dick in my face."

"Oh?" It's obvious he has to kick Aomine out of the room before he'll be able to return to studying, so he spins his chair around to meet a gaze of absolute arrogance. He creates one to match. "I always thought you were such a _fuckboy_ -"

Aomine's grin widens. (Whether because it is true, he knows it, and even _likes_ it, or just because Kise is finally giving him the attention he wanted remains a mystery to Kise)

"-who knew you'd be such a slut for my dick?" Kise lifts his head, and with something akin to sadism, says, "I wonder what the team would think if they found out?"

"They'd probably like to know the story was written differently last week." It's easy for Aomine to remember Kise _groaning, panting, begging, screaming, coming for him._

"Fuck you," snaps Kise. The chair squeaks when he leaps out of it, lunges and grabs Aomine by the collar.

As taken off guard as he is, Aomine regains his balance quickly, and merely cocks one eyebrow up. His gaze gives away nothing.

Kise hisses, "What the hell do you want?"

"What do you think I want?" Amusement plays on Aomine's lips. And even with Kise's hand fisting his shirt, he has the arrogance to lean over, exerting his advantage in height.

Kise snarls. He already knows the other will go away as soon as he gets what he wants. So he releases Aomine, shoves him a little for good measure, and storms out of the room. Aomine follows.

Not once does either grunt or gasp the other's name- in fact, no words leave their mouths at all.

* * *

Even when Aomine yanks his clothes back on and walks out of the room, lamely calling, _I'm leaving. I'll be back tomorrow,_ which roughly translates he's off to charm another unsuspecting girl into his bed for the night, Kise doesn't grace him with a goodbye, doesn't make any sound. It is only when the sound of footsteps recedes and the door clicks shut, does the frustrated growl clawing its way out of his chest finally go free.

He spends the next minute jabbing his phone anyways, in excuse to unleash some unadulterated anger.

When Midorima and Takao walk in, they stop, finding Kise lying on the sofa with several beers and an absolutely unreadable expression. Then, Kise smiles with his mouth, and only his mouth.

Midorima wisely excuses himself to reviewing for his upcoming neuroscience test, and Takao alone endures Kise's ranting for a good chunk of an hour. To get himself through it, he takes gentle sips on the tasteless drink Kise so graciously offered, while the host himself downs what Takao figures is his third in under five minutes.

Though he's more used to talking, ( _Shin-chan, just listen to this! Damn you, Bakao, I don't want to!)_ Takao listens without interrupting once. Only when Kise has a mixed look of misery and confusion, and struggles to find something else to say, does Takao, with the merest trace of incredulity and exasperation, finally says, "Okay, I can understand all that, Ryou-chan. But how did you guys meet?"

"...like...you mean..." Kise looks so confused, Takao has to hold back a laugh. _Ryou-chan always was a lightweight._ "The first time we fucked?"

"You guys slept together the day you met?" checks Takao. It isn't too much of a surprise; he's learned to expect nothing and everything from Kise at the same time.

Kise shrugs noncommittally. 

"How did it happen?" Takao resignedly takes another sip, knowing the cost of continuing to support Kise means he's in for at least another half-hour.

Kise shrugs with something akin to helplessness. "We were just at this club with a group of mutual friends... And y'know, everyone was drinking and dancing 'cause exams were over," Takao knowingly nods. "So someone in the group suggests to play truth or dare, and then he-" Kise's intonation suddenly rises when he bursts, "He just keeps _flirting_ with me, with his smoldering blue eyes, and his stupid hot body, in his sexy, low voice," Kise imploringly grimaces. "I mean, I'm only human! I'm young, I've got eyes, so goddammit, I have needs!"

"Don't tell me you asked him to fuck you," Takao places his drink on the coffee table in front of them, and leans back into the couch.

Thankfully, Kise replies, "I didn't." But he sounds uncertain, like he's wondering if he might've asked through body language. He clears his throat. "Anyway, he just keeps looking at me and talking to me even during the game, so one of his stupid friends asks him whether he thinks I'm attractive. And then the idiot just grins and says, ' _Hell yeah. He's absolutely gorgeous.'_ " Because Takao groans again like he thinks Kise truly has no standards, Kise simply negates the fact he'd returned with, ' _You're not so bad yourself.'_ and continues, "So then there's this other guy who dares us to kiss. And it was nice. And hot. God, really hot... um..." He makes a suspicious noise.

Takao says, "Ryou-chan, you asked me to help. Now tell me everything."

He gives in. "Someone joked, ' _get a room!'_ and he just laughed and said, ' _You wanna?_ ' and ...." Kise shrugs helplessly. "Then things kinda took off... and now you know the rest; he's our new roommate."

Takao pulls his punches because it's no use in picking on Kise; w _hat's done is done._ Instead, he opens his arms and it's almost obedient, the way Kise falls into them, and leans his head against Takao's shoulder with a pitiful façade of nonchalance. _R_ _you-chan...._ Takao shakes his head softly. A minutes falls out before he hesitantly says, _"_ So... what are you gonna do?"

Then he realizes Ryouta has fallen asleep.

He covers him up with the spare blankets on Aomine's bed.

* * *

Midorima closes his book and tosses it onto the floor when Takao enters the room. Judging by the care he takes in shutting the door, Midorima makes assumptions. "Is Kise alright?"

Takao flashes him a strained smile. "Idiot knocked himself out by drinking, after telling me he had a goddamn test he was supposed to be studying for. And he said Aomine's not coming back tonight, so I locked the door."

They'd pushed their beds together long ago, so now Takao just falls right on them, head near Midorima's chest. Midorima doesn't tell him to get off and change, or brush his teeth first, or rush him for details. Instead, he takes off his glasses and slides them onto the closet night table in reach.

Takao finally draws in a long sigh. "So... Ryou-chan tells me he doesn't want to break things off yet, because Aomine's a convenience. But then, he said things just keep getting complicated. And then he told me how they met."

"Do I want to know more?"

Just because he knows Midorima will always give Kise, or any of his friends a hand if they need it (whether or not he wants the fact known), Takao elaborates.

Midorima doesn't say much, just listens quietly. After Takao's retell, he softly sighs and presses a small kiss into the other's forehead. Takao makes an approving noise and tilts his head up to look into an even green gaze. Midorima simply concludes, "We have early classes tomorrow. Get some sleep." He shifts, and presses another brief kiss, this time onto Takao's lips, who responds with equal chasteness. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Takao hopes they'll wake up before Kise.

 _t_ _bc..._


End file.
